


On the Windowsill

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Series: Summer Omens [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Summer Omens (Good Omens), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: Aziraphale receives a gift from Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	On the Windowsill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Omens prompt BLOOM and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/624079153082269696/bloom).

A small pot is unceremoniously shoved into Aziraphale’s hands.

“Take it,” says Crowley.

“What _is_ it?” asks Aziraphale, looking up at Crowley rather than the pot in his hands.

“Peyote cactus. I’ve had it a week and it hasn’t flowered—useless thing.”

“So you’re giving it to me?”

“I’m _offloading_ it to you. It needs light, warmth, and watering every week or two in the summer. Thought you’d be able to manage it.”

“Okay.” Aziraphale smiles. “I’ll take it.”

Crowley grunts once, nods, and turns to leave.

“Thank you,” says Aziraphale. It causes Crowley to pause at the door, but he doesn’t turn. Just throws up an arm in a half-wave and leaves.

Aziraphale looks down at the cactus. It is round and squat, a smooth green—lacking the spikes most cacti are known for. He puts it in the window in front of his desk. Because it gets the best light, but also so he can see it when he’s working or reading.

“Here you are,” he tells the cactus. “I hope this is adequate. It’s bright and sunny here most of the day. I don’t know what Crowley’s told you, but don’t worry about flowering—you’re already so beautiful.”

A week later, after one careful watering and lots of reassuring words, the cactus produces a small white flower. It stands up elegantly right from its centre. Aziraphale grins and coos… and can’t wait to tell Crowley.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
